


Flint to Kindling

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Study, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Gen, M/M, Mental Anguish, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: A collection of moments I felt come to me after watching the movie and listening to the OST, mostly Lio-centered. Not all will be happy, but I hope to inspire as I was reignited myself.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia & Promare
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Flint to Kindling

Lio Fotia.

His name carries a weight, a burden, a blessing. Introductions are unnecessary but they roll off his tongue mindlessly. His thoughts are elsewhere, surveying the damage and destruction around him. The smell of the dust, the burn in his lungs, it almost feels right.

He can't help it, inhaling sharply and turning away from Galo, eyes on the horizon. On the dawn that's slowly breaking the night sky's impassive hold. Unaware of the bridge he'd just crossed between dimensions.

The taste, coppery and almost nostalgic, flits over his senses. He isn't aware of the tracks on his cheeks, clearing the dust and dirt from his bruises. The body's senses heightened by the lack of the burning inside, he _feels_ but not as himself.

In the sun's light, he's reborn. As his comrades emerge battered and shaking in the wind, as his mind flies back to the moments he'd shared with each and every Burnish he'd met... He's overwhelmed. His vision starts to blur, the sky and the ground melding together in colors so vivid, he'd never really noticed anything outside of his own color. Outside of the belonging, the warmth, the fear.

He realizes the taste on the wind, remembers the flames under his hand flicker and die as he'd tried so desperately to save those who'd lost their fire. The irony almost makes him chuckle, a wet sob wrenching itself from his suddenly fragile frame. The unfairness, the sun rising without the knowledge of those he'd watched perish before this dawn, the loneliness...

Ashes on his tongue, and a gaping maw in his chest, Lio Fotia finally lets himself unravel.

And despite that ache, despite all he'd endured, hands still reach out to help him stand. Hold him back from the brink, back from that place he so desperately wishes to chase after, to where his power returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @striderincident, if you'd like to join our discord server where I was inspired to write this. 
> 
> Let me know what you felt, even if it's abstract. I want to feel what you're feeling as well.


End file.
